Fate Grand Order: Chaldea's Guardian Shadow
by The Dark Dragon Emperor
Summary: Chaldea, an organization dedicated to the preservation of human order. When that order is threatened, it's up to Hunter Oscurita, the Fijumaru twins, Mash Kyrielight, and the servants called forth from the Throne of Heroes to protect it. Join them as the Grand Order begins!


Chapter 1: The Shadow of Chaldea

* * *

**You thought it was just the two chapters getting updated today...**

**SURPRISE THERE'S A NEW STORY OUT ON THE BLOCK**

_**I'm increasing my workload because I have no sense of control :)**_

**(Insert my descent into madness here)**

**Hello my friends! I'm here with a new story for you all today! As none of you are aware, I am a massive Fate fan, and I play the mobile game, Fate Grand Order, as well. I couldn't help it, but I got the urge to write a story about the mobile game, as I find the whole story of that one to be very interesting.**

**Now for those of you who may be familiar with the game and play it, here are a few changes that I'll be making:**

**I'll be inserting my own OC in this one, he'll be moving through the entirety of the story, which isn't gonna stay completely the same I assure you.**

**Servant appearances will be out of order. So for example, a servant that appears in one part of the story on the mobile game will most likely appear earlier on than they usually would. I'm also going to be changing up how the gacha system would work to make it seem more...realistic.**

**That's really all of the important stuff I think needs to be said before we start this. Pretty sure more things will come up further down the line, but we'll deal with that when we get there.**

**Now without further delay, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

(Chaldea Security Headquarters)

Deep within the Antarctic, among a raging blizzard and nestled in the mountains, was a large circular facility. The common man would think, "What sane people would set up a facility all the way out here?" Yet they would most likely not be aware that this facility was built by mages, and that sanity is not part of their lifestyles for the most part.

This was the Chaldea Security Organization, a group dedicated to preserving human order and keeping human history intact. Founded by Marisbury Animusphere, former head of the Animusphere family, several years ago, the organization has proven itself in the magic community several times over.

Now we turn our attention to within the facility itself. Deep within the polished steel walls, a certain individual who will contribute greatly to the survival of humanity resides...

* * *

(Chaldea Residential Dorms)

A young girl was walking down the corridors. She had pink hair, wore glasses on her face that framed her lavander eyes. She wore a a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights and brown shoes. She stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked on it, waiting for a response.

"Come in," a male voice called out. The girl stepped up to the door as it automatically slid open before stepping inside. The room was mostly bare, save for the dark plaid comforter on the bed along with matching pillows. There was a dresser next to the bed with a digital clock, a picture frame, and a lamp. Along the wall was a rack that contained a multitude of weapons, ranging from a sword, a spear, and a pair of short swords, to several rifles.

The girl looked to the other side of the room and saw the person she was looking for sitting at the computer, reaching over to the bookself next to him to grab a book. He had blond hair that was slightly spikey, with some of it falling over and covering his left eye where a pair of glasses rested. He was dressed in a black shirt with purple highlights along his shoulders and down his arm. His left hand was covered in a black fingerless glove while the right was dressed in a silver gauntlet that went all the way to cover his elbow. He had black pants on being held up by a belt with a silver buckle designed in a dragonic head, and he currently had a pair of silver slippers on. On the back of the chair was a black short sleeved jacket with a purple flame sewn on the back.

"Good morning Mash," the youth said as he pulled out a book and began to leaf through it.

"Good morning senpai," Mash greeted as she approached the desk. "Director Olga told me that everyone will be gathering soon."

He looked up at her with blue eyes when she said this. "So all of the master candidates are prepared are they?"

"All except the 48th and 49th masters I think," she replied. "They just arrived yesterday and are still getting used to the facility from what I heard."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Honestly that woman," he began. "She's so impatient. They're probably still suffering from jetlag, and they're already being thrown into this mess."

The door opened again, drawing both of their attention as a small white being rushed in and jumped onto Mash's face.

"Ah! Fou!" Mash cried as the creature climbed up to the top of her head. The young man just laughed at her predicament. "Senpai!" she shouted, pouting at him as he calmed down.

"Oh come on Mash, it's just Fou being Fou," he said as he stood up and gave the creature a pat on the head. "Now little guy, I'm guessing you didn't come here just to say hi."

Fou yipped in response before he leapt down and began to run around Mash's feet before running over and waiting by the door.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Mash said. The young man nodded before taking off his slippers and putting on his black boots and jacket. Fou yipped once more before darting out of the room, the two quickly jogging after him.

After several minutes of following Fou, the two saw him run up to two individuals laying down on the floor. A young man with spikey black hair, and a female with orange hair tied into a side ponytail. Both of them were wearing the standard Chaldea uniform.

"Well this isn't strange at all," the blond said as he knelt down to inspect the male. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fou licking the face of the girl.

"Are they alright?" Mash asked.

"They seem fine, probably just exhausted from something," he informed her. "I'm willing to be these are the last two masters that were recruited."

The sudden two groans that came from the formerly unconscious duo drew their attention. The blond backed away a bit to give the male room as he slowly came to. The female was slightly giggling as Fou continued to lick her face.

"Um," Mash began, "Since it's neither the early morning or late night, please wake up senpais." The male put a hand to his head as he sat up and cracked an eye open, revealing a sky blue eye.

"Ugh, where am I?" the teen asked as he sat up, he looked to the side to see that the girl had woken up as well and was sitting up with Fou in her lap, looking up at her.

"You're in the Chaldea Security headquarters," Mash asked. "Now I have a question, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"We just passed out," the girl replied. "We were in a simulation I think, then the next think I know I'm being licked in the face by this cute little guy." She gave Fou a pet on the head, which he yipped in approval to.

Mash smiled at him. "That's Fou. He's a Privileged Life-Form allowed to freely walk around Chaldea. He's the one who lead us here to you." Fou yipped again before leaping off of the girl's lap and walking down the hallway. "And there he goes. He just does that, walks around that is."

"Unless he feels like lounging out in the sun if it deigns to shine through a window," the blonde commended as he held out a hand to the boy, which he accepted. "Now then, I think introductions are in order."

"Oh, right," Mash gasped. "My name is Mash Krielight, it's nice to meet you sempai's."

"My name is Gudao Fujimura," the boy introduced himself.

"And I'm his sister, Ritsuka Fujimura," the girl said.

"Hunter Oscurita, a pleasure to meet you both," the blonde introduced himself. "I look forward to working with you."

From around the corner, Hunter saw a man in a green suit approaching. He had long brown hair that went down both sides of his head, reaching to his chest and covered by a green top hat.

"There you are Mash, I was wondering what was taking you so long," he said as he approached the four. "Oh? And who are these two?"

Hunter stepped forward. "These are Gudao and Ritsuka Fujimura, the 48th and 49th Master Candidates."

A smile graced the man's face. "Wonderful, the last of our number has finally arrived. I'm Lev Lainur, one of the technicians employed here in Chaldea." He then turned to Mash and said, "Olga sent me to find you and make sure you were bringing Hunter to the Command Center, but I'm sure she'll excuse you if you're also helping the last two Master's find their way there as well."

Hunter slapped a hand to his face. "Oh crap, I forgot that she's impatient. Come on you three, better get moving before her temper gets REALLY bad."

Hunter and Mash quickly led the two teens down the hallway towards the Command Room. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Command Room and brought them inside.

"Let me see your Chaldea ID's," Hunter asked as they entered, seeing that many other people were gathered around, some talking amongst themselves. Everyone was seated in a row, all facing a podium. In the back of the room was a giant globe, bathing the room in a blue light. Both siblings handed Hunter their ID's while he looked for their number.

"Let's see...single digits for both, so that means you're both gonna be in the front row...perfect," he grimaced. "I pray you two don't pass out again, we really don't need Olga to go on a rant. Mash, you should wait in the back, I'm sure Olga won't mind if you're out of her sight."

He brought the siblings down to the front row, where he saw in the Control Room above, a certain director was looking at him before walking away, presumably to come down here.

"Looks like we're about to begin soo-hey, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he saw Ritsuka wobble a little.

"My head," she moaned, "I still feel exhasuted..."

Hunter grit his teeth, and cursed in his head as he heard a door behind him slide open. "I can't do anything for you right now, but just try to get through this, then you'll be able to get some rest." Gudao nodded and Hunter walked off to the side of the room, where the door he heard earlier was.

Walking out of the door was a white haired girl with hair reaching to the bottom of her back. She wore a white, thigh high dress, covered with a black jacket with yellow designs on the front and cuffs of the jacket, and a red hankerchief in the neck of her attire. She wore red leggings and walked along the floor on black heels. She looked at Hunter with orange eyes that had a cold bite to them.

"Director," Hunter greeted as he waited for her.

"Oscurita," she returned the greeting as she surveyed the room. "So are all the master's gathered?"

"The last two arrived yesterday and have had little time to rest, which is why I advise you to hold this orientation in two days at the very least."

She glared at him for daring to suggest something. "We have no time to waste, we need to take care of this problem as quickly as possible."

"Olga...it's the end of January," Hunter deadpanned. "We have a year to fix this, don't get impatient."

She ignored him and strode towards the podium. Hunter sighed and followed her, taking his place a few feet back behind her.

"Welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization," she began, gaining everyone's attention. Hunter bit his lip seeing the siblings in the front row looking nearly dead. "I am the director, Olga Marie Animusphere. You all have been selected, or discovered, from across the world for your rare-"

She was interrupted as both Gudao and Ritsuka promptly passed out. Hunter glanced to the director to see that she was barely containing herself. She took a deep breath and guestured to him. Understanding what she was telling him to do, he walked forward towards the two and signaled Mash to come down. The pinkette swiftly jogged down the steps and slipped into the row the siblings were at.

"You grab Ritsuka, I'll get Gudao," Hunter told her. She nodded and pulled the orange haired girls arm over her shoulders, before dragging her out of the row and up the stairs, exiting into the hallway. Hunter repeated the process with Gudao and met up with Mash.

"Let's get these two to Roman, hopefully he's not slacking off for once," Hunter said as he trudged down the hallway, Mash quickly following him.

* * *

(Infirmary)

Hunter helped Mash lay Ritsuka down on one of the beds, across the room from her brother.

"I'll go see if I can find Dr. Roman, sempai," Mash told him before making her way out of the room.

"Be sure to check his personal slacking room first," Hunter called out to her before she closed the door. Hunter dropped down into the seat next to the desk and sighed. "Well," he began, glancing at Gudao, "at leasy you'll have a chance to rest." Hunter rested his feet on the empty desk, and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes, taking a moment to relax.

After what felt like a couple minutes, he was woken up to his shoulder being shaken. He cracked open his left eye and glanced to his left.

A young man was there in a white coat with green on the front and around his neck. He wore white gloves and had white pants and boots. He had orange fluffy hair tied into a pony tail and looked at Hunter with kind green eyes.

"Were you slacking off again Roman?" Hunter asked as he brought his feet down and stood up.

"As a matter of fact, no, I wasn't," Roman replied. "I was in fact using the bathroom."

Hunter chuckled. "Alright, point to you. Now can you check on these two?"

Roman opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a stethoscope. He walked over to Gudao and checked his heartbeat and breathing, peeling open his eyelids to take a look at his eyes. He hummed in thought before walking over to Ritsuka and doing the same.

"They seem fine, just signs of exhastion," Roman told the two.

Hunter sighed in relief. "Thank god it wasn't something worse. So when should they wake up?"

"Couple hours at most and they should feel right as rain," Roman said as he put away the stethoscope. "Though a quicker option would be running a little shock through their systems to wake them up. Realistically, they're both looking fine now, probably didn't need that much sleep."

Hunter nodded and held his right arm with his left, and opened his magic circuts, his palm gaining a soft blue glow. "By the way," Hunter began as he approached Gudao, "did Mash head back to the Command Center?"

"Yeah, she needed to join the rest of the A Team," Roman said as he marked down something on a notepad. Hunter nodded and pressed his palm to Gudao's shoulder.

"Shock Palm!" he exclaimed as his palm sparked with electricity. Gudao gasped and shot up, looking refreshed and bewildered, looking around frantically. Hunter then walked over to Ritsuka and repeated the process, only he had to quickly jump back as Ritsuka shot up and blindly threw a slap in his direction. She looked at him in horror at what she almost did.

"Christ woman!" he exclaimed as he stood up, his palm powering down as he stopped the flow of his circuts.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as she bowed as best as she could, meanwhile both Gudao and Roman were laughing their asses off.

"Oh it finally happened to someone other than me!" Gudao laughed. Hunter grumbled as he stood up and walked over to Roman before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Well on the bright side, at least you two are awake now," Hunter said. "You both were kicked off of the first mission by the way."

The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "To be honest, we were going to ask to sit out so we could get some rest anyway," Ritsuka told them.

"Knowing the director, she probably would have had a fit if you asked that," Roman commented offhandedly, drawing both siblings attention to him.

"Who are you?" Gudao asked.

"Oh right," Roman began as he stood up. "My name is Romani Archaman, but you can call me Roman. I'm the head doctor here at Chaldea, nice to meet you two."

"These are Gudao and Ritsuka Fujimura, the 48th and 49th Master Candidates," Hunter introduced both of them to Roman. "They both arrived yesterday, went through a simulation earlier today, and have been dead tired up until now."

"Thank you for looking after us," Gudao said as he gave Roman a bow, to which the doctor waved off with embarassment.

"Oh please, you don't have to do that. I didn't do much," Roman said hurridly. "So you two are probably already on the director's bad side if you passed out during the orientation. Well at least we three now have something in common!" he laughed at the end.

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of..." Hunter muttered. "Anyway, shouldn't you be with the rest of the staff checking on the health of everyone in the Coffins?"

Roman shrugged. "Don't you remember? The machines are more accurate at doing that than I am, I'm more suited for being stationed here, or wherever the director needs me."

_'Or more precicely, Olga doesn't want you slacking off near her or the rest of the staff,' _Hunter thought to himself.

Just then, the intercom crackled to life as Lev's voice echoed through it. _"Romani, we're about to start the Rayshift soon. Could you come here in case of an emergancy? The A Team's in perfect shape, but the B Team is experiencing some abnormalities."_

"It's probably anxiety, the inside of a Coffin is terrifying," Roman replied. "I can give them some anesthesia to help."

_"Yeah, hurry up will you? If you're in the infirmary you can get here in two minutes," _Lev said as the intercom closed.

"Yeah, if I run there. I still need to find the anesthesia," Roman moaned. He then glanced towards the siblings and said, "That was Lev Lainur. He's the mage who created Sheba, the Near-Future Observation Lens, the telescope used to observe the Chaldeas. Sheba is also used as this facilities surveilence system. Of course, it was still thanks to the previous director that it was able to function so well."

Hunter hummed in thought. "You would think that the B Team would be better prepared at this point, the first 14 members have been here for at least a month and gone through many simulations."

Roman shrugged. "Hey, those coffins are scary on the inside, they're cramped! Besides, if I'm summoned, I need to go."

"Good luck on the first mission," Ritsuka said.

Roman smiled. "Thanks!" he replied as he walked towards the the door. "Next time we meet, I'll treat you both to some yummy cake."

Suddenly, right as Roman reached to open the door, the lights went out. Roman, Gudao, and Ritsuka gasped in surprise, but Hunter had channeled mana into his eyes, causing them to turn from bright blue, to a blood red as he gained night vision.

"Did the Rayshift start already?" Roman asked. "There's no other reason why the power would go out than the-"

An explosion rocked the facility, causing all of them to stumble to the floor. An alarm began blaring as a red light bathed the room and an automated voice started throughout the facility.

_"Emergency. Emergency. A fire has broken out in the Central Power Station and the Central Command Room. Central Area's containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staff must evacuate from Gate 2 at once. Containment wall will close in 40 seconds. Those who remain in Central Area, evacuate immedietly-"_

"An explosion!?" Hunter exclaimed as he stood up. "Computer, show us the Command Room!"

The computer on Roman's desk lit up as it flipped through stacticy images until it landed on a working camera. Showing the Command Room in flames, bathing the room once covered in a blue glow, in a raging red. The globe in the center was completely dark.

Hunter grit his teeth and looked to the rookies. "Gudao, Ritsuka, evacuate while you still can. Me and Roman are going to the Command Room. The containment wall is about to close, get out now!" Hunter and Roman then sprinted out of the door and down the hallway. Hearing footsteps behind them, they glanced behind them to see the twins following them.

"Gate 2 is the other way!" Roman yelled.

"Mash is in there, right!?" Gudao yelled as he and Ritsuka followed them. "We can't just leave her there!"

Hunter said nothing as he picked up the speed and ran into the Central Control Room Hunter's face was set in a grim look at he watched the fire rage all around him.

"There's nobody left, only Chaldeas is safe..." Roman said as he stood next to him. "We can't let Chaldeas light go out, I'm going to the underground power station to see if I can get the power running again!" Roman raced out of the room, leaving the three of them there.

_"System switching to the final phase of Rayshift. Coordinates, AD 2004, January 30th, Fuyuki, Japan. Laplace's shifting protection established. Singularities aditional factor slot secured. Unsummon program set. Please start final adjustments."_

"Listen you two, I know you want to help, but there's nothing left," Hunter told the siblings. "You need to leave before the gate closes."

"Look!" Gudaou pointed behind Hunter. He turned and saw Mash was trapped under a giant column that fell over, Fou was frantically yipping in a panic next to her.

Hunter's eyes widened and he raced over to the pinkette, the twins following him. "Mash!" he cried as he slid to a stop next to her.

"Sem...pai..." she whispered out as she looked up at him, a trail of blood flowing down her forehead.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Hunter exclaimed.

Mash weakly looked at him and said, "It's all right. You...can't save...me. Please...get out."

"No way! We're not leaving you here!" Ritsuka shouted as she knelt down and took out of Mash's hands into her own.

Just then, the previously dark Chaldeas turned bright red as the screens around it lit up.

_"Warning all observation staff. Chaldea's state has changed. Now rewriting Sheba's near-future prediciton data. Unable to detect the existence of mankind 100 years in the near-future on earth. Unable to confirm human survivors. Unable to guarantee mankinds future."_

"Chaldeas has turned bright red," Hunter whispered.

_"Central Area, sealed. 180 seconds until internal containment procedure."_

"There was never enough time to get out anyway..." Hunter said. "Even if you ran from the moment you left the infirmary. The main exit's too far."

"What...what happens now?" Gudao asked.

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know."

_"Coffin Vitals: Masters Baseline not reached. Rayshift requirement not met. Searching for qualifying Masters...Found. Candidate 48, Gudao Fujimura. Candidate 49, Ritsuka Fujimura. Candidate 50, Hunter Oscurita. Master's reset. Unsummon Program, start. Spiriton Conversion, start."_

The five living beings slowly began to glow as particles flew up from their bodies.

"Sem...pais?" Mash asked.

Hunter said nothing as he took her free hand. "I'm sorry Mash, looks like I'm not going to be able to show you the ocean."

She weakly smiled at him, as Gudao knelt down and placed his hand on the one that Ritsuka was holding. "That's...okay. I enjoyed...my time with...you."

_"Rayshift starting in 3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_All procedures clear. First Order, commencing operation."_

And then everything went white

* * *

**And done!**

**So? What do you think?**

**Obviously it's just the prologue of the game before you actually play. But I think it turned out good.**

**I know it may seem very similar to the actual prologue itself, but that's just to get the ball rolling, I promise that things will begin to diverge in the next chapter where I'll be changing how the systems of the game itself work.**

**That's all for now!**

**Please review! Ciao!**


End file.
